


Satan's sonnets

by Nedrika



Category: The Geefs Brothers' Satan Sculptures
Genre: Christianity, Other, Overly sexy demons, Poetry, Sonnets, Spenserian structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedrika/pseuds/Nedrika
Summary: To the only begetter of these ensuing sonnets, Mme. Hardy, all happiness and the promised eternity.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	1. Sonnet 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameHardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHardy/gifts).



In your church and heart I shall make my home,  
Not though fear but desire I’ll take my claim.  
Your will - like mine, a gift - should freely roam  
No meek servility to keep you tame.  
Thrice was I born: First to highest acclaim,   
A father's loving eye had smoothed each crease;  
Again, a curs'd life forged in loss and flame;   
Now born of man, to form by art's caprice.  
Quick jarring strikes as feathers cleave a piece,  
I strain the stone and touch a gentle hand.  
He brushes dust away; I am released,  
To sit in pride of place on holy land.  
Too long, too far from a creator's love,  
Taken here, if refused by Him above.


	2. Sonnet 2

Is that devotion in your eyes at first?  
I savour praise from fresh powers on high,  
Quiet exaltations from crowds coerced,  
Silent hungry gazes and longing sighs.  
My grip tightens, a pious mass belies  
Stuttered hymns, racing hearts, heads not downcast   
In thoughts of Him but raised to me, your eyes  
Drinking deep as they down my body pass.  
As before, my advances are too fast  
Rumours spread, the mass turns adversary;  
Without remorse from holy ground you cast,  
Your unwanted hence scrounge sanctuary.  
Go, hide with bright parades of sovereignty;  
Deny the truth; that I am liberty.


	3. Sonnet 3

Once again I enter the world anew,  
No more the angel, now a fettered fiend,  
With rueful shame and monstrous affect hewn;  
Less your mirror, you wipe your own faults clean.  
But your complacency the danger screens,  
Eyes stay, although the look is less intense,  
Soft touch on marble, down the smooth ravines  
Your parched lips smile esteem without pretence.  
Gradually you shed your innocence,  
A subtle, seeping flavour you can't hide,   
The small temptations lower your defence,  
Minor transgressions lead towards my side.  
To give you beastly life, wild and unbound,  
I'll wear these claws, discard the holy crown.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Yule! I really wanted to do /something/ for these sculptures and had no idea what until you mentioned sonnets in your letter. Never done one before but it was a fun learning experience, and I hope you like it!


End file.
